


The Almighty Children's Tales

by supersmileys (gingerninja)



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Rhyming, Ty is sad, minor spoilers for Season Three
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerninja/pseuds/supersmileys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of little stories that retell the events that occur in The Almighty Johnsons in the style of children's picture books. Some chapters will borrow from famous picture books for inspiration.  </p><p>Chapter One: Ty's Bad Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Almighty Children's Tales

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first story that started the idea to do this. Somebody on Tumblr brought up the idea that Ty was having a bad day. I realised that Ty is ALWAYS having a bad day.
> 
> OH and SPOILER WARNING for Season Three!!

Ty is having a bad day. Everything he touches turns to ice. 

Ty is sad. 

Ty is having a bad day. Dawn thinks he’s gay.  
(Anders lied, and tells him to take it in his stride)

Ty is mad.

Ty is having a bad day. Dawn nearly died, and he has to send her away.

Ty is sad.

Ty is having a bad day. He’s married to Eva to keep his brother’s death at bay.

It’s not just a fad. 

Ty is having a bad day. Eva’s dead, and he’s not okay.

Ty feels bad.

Ty is having a bad day. He nearly died, the Yggdrasil brought him back to life and now the love of his life has forgotten he ever existed. 

Fuck.

Ty is having a bad day. Dawn likes his cupcakes - wait, what?

Oh.

Lance is rad. 

And Ty is sad. 

And his ex-father in law is raving mad. 

He's lost the job he once had. 

The god hunters are bad.

And there’s his dad. 

There’s little reason to feel glad.

Even though he's a nice lad. 

Because Ty is having a bad day.


End file.
